I Worked So Hard to Free You
by hillk8
Summary: Jason and Courtney were engaged back when he was a Quartermain. They met in medical school and were a few years into their residencies when the accident happened the night before their wedding (AJ got drunk at the rehearsal dinner). What will happen when Jason begins to remember that part of his life? There is a more detailed backstory inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I Worked So Hard to Free You**

_I started this story a few years ago, and it was posted on the Jason and Courtney website " ". I decided that I wanted to do a small rewrite on the first chapters, and then continue the story on. If you are a Journey fan, I am so happy to see that is at least one more fan besides me still! If you aren't and feel the need to character bash/story bash, please don't! I really have no tolerance for bullies, trolls, or anyone who just wants to put a damper on my day! Anyways, onto the back story of "__**I Worked So Hard to Free You**__"…_

Courtney and Jason were engaged back when he was a Quartermain. They met and began dating when they were in medical school and were a few years into their residencies when the accident happened (their wedding was supposed to be the next day- AJ got drunk at the rehearsal dinner). Courtney was absolutely devastated when Jason woke up and did not remember her, or at least that is what she thinks. Jason always knew that Courtney was someone important to him and felt connected to her, but since he could not remember their life together, he thought it was best to say that he did not remember her so she could move on. Well, Courtney became a different kind of "robot" than the "robot" Jason became. She focused all of her attention on her work and actually switched from pediatrics to trauma with a concentration in traumatic brain injury. She has very few friends: a few doctors at General Hospital (we will meet them along the way), Emily (they were close when Courtney and Jason were together and bonded over their "loss"), and Carly (when Courtney saw how close her and Jason were becoming she saw a way "in" so she could make sure he was okay, and the girls bonded over how much they care about Jason- although Courtney is very distant and somewhat abrasive to him when they are together). Courtney has been on one date since the accident that lasted an hour before she told her date (Lucky) that she just was not interested in dating or anything of that sort (the "It is not you; it is me" saying) because her heart would forever belong to someone that she never received it back from. Jason went on to work for Sonny (Courtney has been called many times to removed bullets from Jason and help him when he gets injured during his "battles"); also, he never dated Robin (or anyone else for that matter) since the accident, but he and Robin are friends. Courtney can't stand Sonny (they are not related) because she sees him as the reason Jason is always hurt and in constant danger, and even if she does not care much for this Jason- he still looks like and she knows that he still is the man who has her heart; Sonny does not mind Courtney (despite when she is extremely judgmental and a bit rude) because he knows that if anything ever happens to his best friend she would fight anything that came her way to save him.

_I think that is all that you need to know currently; if not, I'll be sure to fill ya'll in on the history that I have changed or any missing character details I have decided to add. Of course, I do not own any characters that are on or have been on General Hospital; any person that I add that has not been featured on this show, I do own. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and comment if you feel like it (I would really like and appreciate that)._

**Chapter 1- It's All Coming Back to Me Now**

_"I love you and I always will. You know that. I honestly don't remember what life was like without you, and I don't care to ever remember. You are making me the luckiest man in the world tomorrow when you marry me. I can't wait until I hear you say 'I do,' and then after I get to kiss you we will officially be Dr. And Dr. Jason Allen Quartermain."_

_ "Oh, Jason, I don't know how you come up with the sweetest things to say to me! You have a way with words, my love, and I don't know what I did to ever deserve you. I am certainly glad that I did whatever it was; you are my end all-be all, and I can't wait to be a Quartermain, even though that includes your crazy family."_

_ "Hey now, they aren't that terrible; except that stumbling fool. I should probably get him home."_

_Courtney turned to see her soon-to-be brother-in-law downing what she was sure to be a strong "mixed" drink that was a combination of 99% alcohol and 1% mixer. She turned and smiled at her fiancée; she was constantly at awe at the great man he was. "You are such a good man, Jason Allen. I should probably get going soon to so I can get some sleep tonight after the "Slumber Party" your baby sister has planned for us, and I know that I'll have to be up bright and early to look gorgeous for you."_

"_You always look gorgeous, baby; you know that you never have to try! I love you so much, and can't wait to see you tomorrow."_

"_I can't wait, either! Text or call me when you get home so I know that you're both safe."_

"_I'm always safe, baby; plus, I got a big day planned for tomorrow that I'm certainly not going to miss for the world, if I have any control over it."_

_Jason kissed Courtney trying to convey how much that he loved her in that moment, when he heard a female clear her voice, "Ahem, big brother, you might want to save some of that for tomorrow night."_

"_Oh, little sister, don't you worry about that! There is plenty more where that comes from for tomorrow night."_

"_Oh, ewe gross, Jason!"_

_Jason began chuckling, "Why don't you just mind your own business then, buttercup?"_

"_I will gladly do just that after that answer, but I actually do need to be getting your beautiful bride-to-be back home because I have some serious girl time planned before we turn in so we can be well rested and ready for tomorrow."_

"_Well, I guess I'll let you have her since I need to get our brother home."_

"_Eh, sounds good because he is starting to embarrass mom and dad, and you know how that will turn out, and we don't need a huge Q fight on this night and in front of all of these people." _

"_Oh, yes, I do." Jason leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Courtney's lips before hugging Emily and kissing her on her cheek while saying goodbye to the both of them. He headed over to where his brother was stumbling around, and after a few choice words he got him out the door and into the parking lot. In the parking lot, an argument over who should drive took place._

"_Listen, here's the deal, Mr. Groom. I am fine to drive home, but if you really don't believe that I am- you can ride with me to ensure that we both get home safely. If that doesn't work for you, you can walk home or wait for our parents."_

_Jason thought about his options, and figured that AJ would be more careful if he was in the car with him. They got in the car and AJ fired it up; before Jason could realize what was happening- the sports car was going at least 65+ mph and rising quickly. The last time he looked at the odometer it was near the 85 mark. He looked up just in time to see a dog in the middle of the road, and AJ swerved to miss the animal. Jason thought they were going to be okay before he realized that AJ was overcorrecting the car and he turned to look over his left shoulder just in time to see the tree._

Jason jumped out of his sleep while trying to remember what happened in his dream that caused him to become startled. After taking a few deep breaths, he lay back down and closed his eyes so he could try to recall his dream. All of the sudden, he remembered the beginning of the dream. '_So weird, why would I be thinking about marrying Courtney; I have not seen her in months, and yeah I know that we had a pretty serious history. I have never thought of her in those contexts before._' Then he started to recall the flashback of the accident, and he shot out of bed. '_No, this is certainly not happening after a decade! I am certainly not starting to recall my life as a Quartermain, but that dream was so real and vivid. Definitely explains why Courtney and I were talking about getting married.'_ Jason walked to the window and looked outside; he took a deep breath and closed his eyes- he could really see the look in Courtney's eyes that were so full of love and he started to replay their conversation in his mind. Those had to be the last moments that he had as a Quartermain; he knew the night of the accident was the night before his wedding to Courtney.

'_Why, why are the memories coming back now?_ _There was only one expert in the field of brain injuries that I trust, but I would hate to do this to her and cause her anymore pain; however, I am done lying to people saying that I don't remember any part of the old Jason's life, and I certainly can't keep this flashback inside. I need answers, especially any clues or pieces of whom I used to be- I deserve that. Plus, I know it isn't fair to Courtney to think that I didn't remember her in any way, shape, or form; I have always felt this weird, cosmic sort of pull to her. I only wanted to be fair to her when I told her that I didn't remember her, but I'm afraid that it did even more damage to her_.' He looked at the clock and it read 2:38 a.m.; it was too late to call her, but he knew that he would not sleep if he did not speak to her. He, also, remembered that four shipments were arriving during the day tomorrow and dealing with that requires a decent night's sleep. He decided that he could sleep, hopefully peacefully, if he could just tell someone, her, about the memory flashback; he knew that he could wait for answers as to why he has apparently started to remember his life as a Quartermain, but he had to share that he was remembering with someone. He walked around to his side of the bed, picked up his phone, and dialed a number he never had to work to memorize after the accident; he assumed and wrote it off as muscle memory.

He tried to wait patiently as the phone rang. Luckily, he did not have to wait too long because on the third ring he heard a muffled and somewhat exhausted answer, "Hello. This is Dr. Courtney Matthews."

"Courtney, hi, this is Jason. Jason Morgan."

"Yes, Jason, believe it or not I do know what your voice sounds like. However, I worked 22 hours today and that included a multiple hour surgery, and I have no energy to take a bullet out of you or mend you up tonight. If you can survive until morning, I will be over in the morning- let's say 7ish?"

"No, Courtney, that's not it. I'm not hurt or injured at all, but thanks for being so willing to help."

"Well, then, Mr. Morgan what do I owe this extremely late phone call to?"

"I had a flashback; a memory in the form of a dream."

"I'm sorry. You had a what? Run that past me again."

"I had a flashback. I dreamed about the night of the accident; I remember the end of our rehearsal dinner and the accident." All Jason heard for the longest time was erratic breathing and silence on the other end. "Uh, Courtney?"

"Yeah, Jason I'm here. I'm so sorry, it's just that what you just told me wasn't something isn't I ever expected to hear. When you woke up and didn't remember anything and the memories didn't come back within a reasonable time, my field just assumes that all of those memories were lost. Anyways, I don't have your file with me or in my office, but I can stop by the hospital tomorrow morning and meet you sometime afterwards to hear about the memory so we can update your record and chart."

"NO! No, Courtney, I'm not asking for you to help me as a doctor; I'm asking for you to help as a friend. Well, I know we aren't friends; I guess that I'm asking you to help me because you are intrigued by the thought of finding out how many of Jason Quartermain's memories are locked in my brain, and because I think you know that I deserve to know and remember who I used to be. Gosh I haven't spoken this much on length in maybe ever. Sorry, I don't mean to ramble, but I never thought I would have these memories nor have to ask you to help me. And the flashback was so real as if I was watching it unfold right before my eyes, and it kind of unnerved me."

"Jason, you don't need to apologize; I'm sorry I didn't mean for my offer to help to come off as cold and doctorial. I hope you know that I will gladly help you in any way I can, and we can work on trying to figure out why the memories are coming back a decade later together. When would you like to meet?"

"Your earlier offer of 7ish tomorrow morning totally works for me? Plus, I don't have to be at the warehouse until 9."

"That sounds like a plan; I'll see you then. Try not to worry or stress about the memories or why they are happening, and definitely attempt to get some sleep, restful sleep if you can. I'm sure that it can be completely unnerving to watch your old life come back before your eyes as a movie, and I'm sure you are wondering and worried about the idea of even more memories coming back when you sleep and dream. Don't worry about that happening, and just think about it- who knows more memories may help us figure this out and give you your past back more quickly."

"I will try my hardest. Thank you for answering and helping. Night, Courtney."

"Your welcome and I will help you anytime; surely you've figured that out by now. Goodnight, Jason."

Jason hung up the phone, went to the bathroom to splash water on his face, and took a string of deep breaths before laying back down, only to fall back into a fitful sleep. Courtney on the other hand was a wreck. She kept pacing her room before going downstairs, hoping that a cold glass of water would calm her nerves. It was during her sipping and pacing that she decided to call the one person who could help her. Courtney knew that if this project with Jason was going to take a little while she would need inside information on what he was not telling her and the person he really was now, while she and Jason worked on figuring this whole thing out. She ran back up to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She, like Jason a short time before, nervously waited for the other person to answer.

"Courtney, its 3 o'clock in the morning, what's wrong or going on? You only phone at this hour when something is terribly wrong. Are you okay? I know that there is nothing wrong with those on my end since Sonny is snoring next to me uninjured, and I know that Jason was going to sleep when I left him a few hours ago."

"Nothing's wrong on my end; it actually is a problem on your end. He, Jason just called me. He remembered something, Carly! He remembered his last few moments as a Quartermain or at least that is what he thinks is happening and it sounds like it to me. He called me, and told me that he just had a flashback during a dream about the end of our rehearsal dinner and the accident. Oh, Carly, what do I do? What in the hell do I do?"

"Oh, Courtney, this has to have your stomachs in knots, and I honestly don't know what you should do. I can't even imagine what I would do if I was in your position. Oh, honey, my heart is hurting for you, and yet I want to be so happy for you because Jason could be remembering his old life, more importantly you and what you both had. I heard about that romance, Courtney, and from the little Sonny knew and relayed to me- it sounds absolutely magical. How are you going to deal with these memories coming back to him and everything that those flashbacks entail?"

"You're right I'm sick to my stomach and it is in knots, and it was definitely magical. Our relationship was true once-in-a-lifetime gift. You are right about that."

"God, I love you! You are the only person who tells me that I'm right when I am!"

Courtney chuckled and started to feel better, for some reason Carly had a way of putting her at ease with her crazy personality. "And you asked me what I'm going to do, and I guess since you have no ideas for me, I am going to keep my meeting with him around 7 this morning. We are going to talk about the memory, and from there decide on a plan to help him figure out why the memories are happening now and see if we can't unlock even more memories. I don't know how I'm going to do this, Carly. "

"You know what, Courtney; this may help and be therapeutic for you both. You'll get to hear that your Jason didn't lose all of your memories; they have just been kept locked it a safe place until their time to be released occurred. I know that he has wanted to remember his past, simply just to know who he was. I can't imagine not having a past or not being able to remember who you were for the first 25 years of your life. I, also, can't imagine remembering that past, but not being able to help him remember it because you can't transplant those memories to him. It is easy to see how much that you loved Jason because you have done everything you could to help him transition into this part of his life the best that you could, even knowing that this part of his life wasn't the way you two had planned it. Are you sure that you're okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just a little shaken up. I can honestly say that I just never expected to hear those words, especially when the year anniversary of the accident came and went, and he had no idea who he used to be. Everything that I have ever been taught and have seen for my entire tenure in traumatic brain injury, those memories are supposed to be entirely lost. It's as if my world has been turned upside down, yet again."

"I can only imagine. Are you sure that you don't want me to come over?"

"No, no, no, I'm really okay. I really appreciate the fact that you talked me down off of my crazy ledge and are offering to calm me down even more if I needed you too. I am so very thankful that I have you for a friend."

"You know I feel the same way about you. Please, call me after you two meet tomorrow, and you know that I'll tell you if I'm noticing any differences in him or hear something in passing."

"I would definitely appreciate that. Thank you, Carly, for everything you have done for me tonight and always. I'll call to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Court."

After they hung up, Carly lay back down and started to think about all the ways their lives were beginning to change quickly and would continue to change as long as Jason was remembering his old life while bringing the good doctor along for the ride. She could only hope that this would bring Courtney and Jason back together, which would be fantastic because she adamantly believed that if there were ever two people who belonged together during either of his lives it would be those two, and plus it could give Jason some peace of mind about his life as a Q. She fell asleep and began to dream about big family celebrations during the holidays with her, Sonny, Michael, Jason, Courtney, Mike, and Bobbie; how great would that be? Across town, Courtney, futilely, lay back down to try and fall back to sleep. She quickly started to cry as soon as all of the memories of her past life with Jason began to flood her every thought. She never imagined that this would be her life at 34, but she knew that this is where she was all because Jason wanted to be a hero and AJ was a stubborn, alcoholic human being. 'How am I going to get through these next hours and my meeting with Jason? Is my Jason coming back to me or is this just going to make him repress the memories even more because it is confusing and unnerving to remember a life, your life, when you have become used to not having a past?

_Only God knew how both of their lives were about to be turned upside down again, as more memories start to come back to Jason._

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

Kate(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Don't Say Victim**

Courtney was not able to get back to sleep after she quit crying; so, she got up and decided to get a run in before getting ready for her day ahead. She decided that it was the perfect, early morning temperature outside for a long run. By the time Courtney finished her run around the entire city of Port Charles and returned home, it was 5:45 a.m. That left her with just enough time to get ready, to pack her duffle bag for work, and to head to Kelley's to grab some coffee on her way to Jason's Penthouse. While Courtney was dressing, she found herself doing some extra primping in the mirror and noticed that she had butterflies in her stomach. "_Why am I nervous? I have seen Jason many times since the accident, and even saw him in his weakest a few years ago when he was seriously injured because of something Sonny got him into. Duh, Courtney, you are nervous because this is the first time he has had some idea of who you used to be to him. But, seriously girl, you need to get a grip and calm down." _Courtney decided on a pair of nice navy slacks, a pretty white sweater, and a pretty pair of navy flats with her impeccably curled hair that accentuated her simple jewelry and make-up. She wanted to look nice, but not in a way where it would be completely noticeable to Jason. "_If we are going to be friends, I should, at least, look human, and show up in more than just in my scrubs."_ Courtney checked the clock and noticed that it was 6:35 a.m., and so she grabbed her duffle bag and truly began her day.

Across town, Jason had been up since 4 a.m. after he had a nightmare when he fell back to sleep. In the dream, Courtney called him a monster and stormed out while they were having a "flashback" session. He never wanted Courtney to think that of him, but deep down Jason knew that he was a different person than the Jason that Courtney had planned to spend her life with. Jason valued her opinion almost more than anyone else's for some reason unbeknownst to him. He knew that he deeply disappointed her when he went to work for Sonny. He knew the danger that came with the job, but she had to deal with seeing the man who looked identical to the man she loved constantly injured. He soon realized, though, that she would always come to his rescue when he needed her most, and he could only imagine what it was like to be loved by a woman like that because he had a feeling that it was just magical. He could tell that just by seeing how gentle and careful she was when she took care of him. He decided to hop on his bike and go for a ride around 5 a.m.; during his ride, he could have sworn that he thought that he saw Courtney running around town. Jason assumed that since he experienced the flashback and the nightmare just a few hours beforehand had caused Courtney to stay on his brain. He returned home just in time for a shower and to change his clothes before Courtney arrived. He decided to wear a nice pair of dark wash jeans, a moderately nice black sweater, and nice black tennis shoes. "_Why are you getting so dressed up for Courtney? It's not going to make her think that you are suddenly a completely changed man, and that everything that has happened in this part of your life has just been forgotten. But, I want to make her think of me differently, as a friend. That is the only way this is going to work. I need to show her that I am more than just a criminal that she stitches up on an occasional basis." _He had just put a little aftershave on and was almost down the stairs when he heard the knock on the door; Marco, like the great bodyguard he was, opened the door promptly five seconds later to announce Courtney's arrival.

"Good morning, Mr. Morgan; Dr. Matthews' is here to see you. Shall I let her in?"

"Yes, Marco, thank you."

"Right away, sir,"

Marco moved out of the way so Courtney could pass through the doorway. Jason's breath got caught in his throat when he saw how beautiful she was; it was the first time he could recall that she was not wearing her scrubs, but then again, she always came over to do something medically related. As Marco started to close the door, he turned around and stated,

"And thank you for the coffee again Dr. Matthews. It was very thoughtful of you."

Courtney turned and smiled at the kind bodyguard, and simply said,

"You are very welcome. Enjoy it, but please call me Courtney."

Marco smiled the biggest smile that Jason had ever seen him smile, and it made him a little jealous inside. While Marco was telling Courtney that he would do that from now on, Jason was yelling at himself. "_Seriously, dude, get a grip! She's beautiful and you know this, but don't forget she is not yours. Getting all worked up and acting jealous is completely stupid." _Jason just could not help but feel that undeniable pull to Courtney. As Marco shut the door, Courtney turned to get a good look at Jason. She had to take a couple of deep breaths because she could have sworn that her Jason was standing in front of her in one of his typical black sweaters while smelling the exact same. "_Courtney, get a grip! This is Morgan we are talking about; you are here to help him, and to allow you both to get some closure. Cool it, now!" _Courtney shook those thoughts out of her head, and smiled a true smile at the man in front of her.

"Good morning, Mr. Morgan."

"Good morning, Dr. Matthews. I see you have made my guard a fan of yours by bringing him coffee," Jason said with a slight pout.

"Oh goodness, Jason, don't pout! I brought you a cup of coffee, as well. Black just the way you like it or how you used to like it. Oh Jesus, Jason, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you take your coffee the same way that you used too. I just stopped to get myself a cup, and thought that maybe you would like one too. I really am so sorry."

Jason smiled at her rambling; he was a little thankful that she seemed a little nervous about this because he was completely freaking out on the inside.

"Courtney, hey, it's okay. I still take my coffee black. Thank you very much for picking me up a cup, and while we are kind of on this- please don't be afraid of offending me. It takes an awful lot to do that, and I'm almost certain that you won't do it. If you do, I'll let you know. Is that a deal?"

"Deal. Here is your cup, or at least I really hope that I didn't mix them up." Courtney extended Jason the cup of coffee, and when he grabbed the cup out of her hand their fingers brushed. It was like an electric shot went through the both of them. Their eyes immediately shot to one another, wondering if the other felt the same thing too. Courtney was sure Jason did not because she was the only one in that room that remembered their entire relationship, and Jason was sure that Courtney did not feel it because he was just a criminal to her and he was the only one in that room that felt the cosmic pull.

"Please have a seat and make yourself at home," Jason said while pointing to his couch. He took a drink of his coffee and grimaced. "Gross! Uh, Courtney, I think you definitely gave me the wrong coffee. That is disgusting; how do you manage to drink your coffee like this?"

Courtney started to laugh as she sat down, and handed the cup in her hand to him in trade for her actual coffee. Jason looked at her quizzically wondering what he had said that was so funny. Courtney noticed his curious look and decided to explain herself.

"I'm sorry, but you- I mean my Jason- used to rag on me all the time about taking my coffee with two sugars and three creams. You used to say that only wimps put stuff in their coffees, and that people simply diluted their coffee by mixing it with things. Hearing you say that my coffee was gross just brought back some hilarious little arguments that we used to have. Goodness, Jason, this has to be a little confusing for you because it is definitely confusing to me because I don't know which pronouns to really use. It feels right to say we and you, but I don't know if that makes you feel uncomfortable because you don't remember us or the person you were for the first 25 years of your life."

Jason smiled at seeing her eyes lit up while remembering her past with him. When he thought about that and how uncomfortable she was about how to tell him about their past, he decided he needed to make some things clear before they really got into the heaviness that would be brought about by talking about his flashback.

"Courtney, I really want us to be friends because I believe that is the only way that we are going to work through all of the flashbacks, emotions, and everything that all of this could bring about. It's okay to say we and talk about me in terms of the Jason that I was before the accident. Apparently, that life is still in my brain, and that tells me that I am still him in some sense."

"You're right, Jason. I'm sorry. I want to be friends, and I am really excited to figure this out with you. I just don't want to offend you in any way or cause you to become more upset because not everything will make sense at first since we don't have all of the puzzle pieces currently. By puzzle pieces, I mean, we don't know if all or just some of your memories are inside your brain and starting to emerge now."

"Courtney, hey, remember what I said to you just a few minutes ago. I promise you, you won't offend me."

"You are absolutely correct, but you may have to keep reminding me of that when I get a little uptight."

Courtney started to fidget and began to look around his place because she was too nervous to look him in his eyes; it was the first time she ever really looked around the place he called home. She was usually just so concerned with coming in and saving his life. Her eyes landed on the pool table, and she gasped!

"You still have your pool table! Oh wow, I haven't played in years. When you would have really stressful days, playing a few games or even just sinking every ball was your way of calming down, and eventually it became a coping mechanism for me, as well."

"Well, when I went to get stuff out of Quartermain mansion, I saw that and decided to take it with me. When I saw it I just felt the unexplainable need to keep it. Have I had it since you've known me, or do you know how I got it? And you haven't had any stressful days lately?"

"Well I, actually, bought it for you as a graduation from medical school and getting accepted into General Hospital's cardiology residency. You were so surprised and happy that you finally had a table of your own. And no, it's not that stressful days don't happen to me, especially in my field. It's just that I refuse to go to Jake's and run into AJ, and the only pool tables for the public in this town are found at Jake's."

"Well then, thank you for the pool table. I use it often, and I am extending an invitation to you. If you ever have a stressful day and want to play a few games or sink all the balls that you want, all you have to do is just give me a call. I will never say no to a pool match or just being a friend and lending an ear as you get everything out that is bothering you."

"Thank you, Jason! You may be sorry because I will definitely take you up on that offer."

Courtney could feel her nerves dissipating and saw that Jason was starting to visibly relax too, and so she decided that she would open the can of worms.

"So, do you want to tell me about the flashback?"

"Yes, because I'm so afraid that I'm going to forget it."

"It's a memory that has been unlocked now; I promise that you won't forget it. Please don't worry about that; it's not worth it to worry about things like that."

Jason smiled at how confident she was about her specialty, and before he knew it he was telling her the beginning of his dream. He told her about how the dream opened with their conversation, he described what the room looked like, he told her about Emily's comments, and then his argument with A.J. that preceded the accident. Jason watched as Courtney hung onto his every word, and he truly appreciated how much she cared and the fact that he had her full attention; he could only assume that as a trauma surgeon her full attention could only be found in the operating room. His heart started to break a little, though, when he saw the tears in her eyes as he recalled his fight with A.J. and the accident.

"Courtney, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry or upset you; maybe this was a really bad idea."

"No, Jason, please don't apologize to me. I just remembering happening upon the accident, and seeing you right after it happened. Emily and I were heading to my loft, and we got to the scene of the accident just a few minutes after it happened. All of this is just hard to hear after all of this time, especially when I tried to forget most of these memories, too. I am just so sorry that those were the first memories that you had; I can only imagine how completely unnerving that must have been. I am so sorry."

"I didn't know you were the one to happen upon us. If I did, I wouldn't have been so graphic explaining the accident; I'm sorry. And its okay, I just really don't want to upset you."

"Hey, if I am not going to worry about offending you, you have to promise me that you won't worry about upsetting me. I promise that if something is a little too much for me to handle, I will let you know and we can pick it up at a later time when I have a better mindset. How about that for a revised deal?"

"That is a deal I can definitely handle. Was I correct, though? Was that the end of the rehearsal dinner and the accident, or did my brain improvise some things?"

"No, you were absolutely correct. Your brain gave you nothing but correct information. It didn't improvise anything, and that is honestly a great thing."

"Is it a great thing about my brain not improvising things? Do you have any idea why I am starting to recall all of these flashbacks?"

"It is a very good thing because you may remember things that happened before we met freshman year of college, and I couldn't help you know if that happened or not. However, if your brain isn't improvising anything now, it shouldn't improvise anything in the future. And honestly, Jason, I have no idea why are you starting to recall your past. When your year anniversary had come and gone, and you hadn't remembered anything, every doctor who has training in traumatic brain injury chalks up your memories to being lost forever. I don't know why your brain is unlocking your memories now."

"I have something to confess, though, Courtney. I need you to promise to not be mad at me, and to understand I was just trying to do what was best for everyone involved."

"Jason, what are you talking about?"

"Just please, Courtney, promise me that you aren't going to be mad at me or hate me."

"I promise, Jason, but please tell me now before I have a panic attack!"

"Okay. I don't really know how to tell you this, but I did remember something after the accident, well sort of. I remembered you, but not in the sense that I knew your name and our relationship. I remembered or I suppose that I just knew that you meant a lot to me. Out of everyone in my past, I always felt like that I knew you the most."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me? You remembered me? I'm sorry, Jason, I just don't understand."

"I have just always felt something towards you. It's almost as if I knew that I was very attached to you before the accident, and I just couldn't figure it out because I couldn't remember our past together."

"Why, Jason, why didn't you tell me? Do you have any idea what I have dealt with this entire time because I thought that you had no idea who I was or what I used to mean to you?"

At that exact moment, Jason felt like such a jerk when he saw how upset he had made Courtney, but he knew that she deserved to finally know. He began to remember his nightmare, and was hoping that this wasn't going to be déjà-vu and the shortest friendship in the history of all relationships.

"I'm so sorry, Courtney. When I couldn't remember your name or our relationship, and I saw how much that hurt you and was continuing to hurt you by not remembering who I used to be. I thought that it would be for the best if I just wiped the slate, our slate, clean. You know, that way I didn't have any strings or messes that would cause those that the old Jason loved even more pain or me any unnecessary confusion. I really wanted to help you move on since I assumed that I would only continue to hurt you since I wouldn't be the man that you had agreed to spend the rest of your life with. That just wasn't fair to you at all. Jesus, Courtney, please don't be mad at me or hate me; I really was only trying to do what was right by you."

Jason watched as a few tears escaped from Courtney's eyes, and at that moment, he felt about an inch tall. He saw her take a couple of deep breaths, and knew that their future as friends would continue or end depending on the words she said next.

"Hey, I promised and I get it. I'm not mad and I certainly don't hate you. I can't imagine what you have been through, and having to make those decisions that you did once you woke up when you didn't even know who you were must have been extremely hard. It's just that I have spent the last decade wondering how you couldn't remember us when I thought we were so amazing that the world would always remember us and our love. It was hard to comprehend how you couldn't remember us. I thought that I must not have meant enough to you to be carried through to this side of your life, and that I was just the biggest fool. To hear that I was carried into your life now has just completely turned my entire world upside down and all around, for the second time since midnight. Although, just having some sort of gut feeling isn't what I mean when I say remembering something or someone."

"I'm sorry, but I thought it was important for you to know that if I carried anyone through after the accident that it was you, and you obviously meant everything to the old me because I, honestly, don't remember or have any feelings towards anyone else in Jason Quartermain's life. I didn't feel anything or remember Emily in any way; the relationship we have now is based completely on this part of my life. If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by remembering then?"

"I understand. Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry if I seem off kilter a little bit, but in less than twelve hours two things that I never thought that I would hear- I have. When I say remembering, I mean having a flashback by the year anniversary at least that is what it means in medical terms."

"Don't worry; I completely understand how you must feel. I definitely get it. Does it make any more sense, now, as to why I'm having flashbacks since I at least felt like I remembered something by the year anniversary?"

"I still have no idea why you are having these flashbacks now because like I said when I said remembering I meant having flashbacks or dreams that featured your memories. If it is okay with you, though, I would like to run a test. Just a basic MRI to see if the area that was black after the accident and reconstruction surgery is still black. That area is where most memories are held, and when we saw that it was still black a year later, as doctors, we figured that it would be black forever. However, what is going on with you currently is completely unheard of, and I want to make sure that it is nothing major. I promise that we can do the test after hours so that none of the Quartermain's find out what is happening until you are ready to tell them, and you never have to do that if you don't want too. But I do need to see if that part of your brain is changing. Will you do that for me?"

"You drive a hard bargain, but since you didn't slap me and say that you hated me when I told you that I felt something towards you after I woke up. I will do the test, but I would like it to be after hours, though."

"You got it. Let me know your schedule and I'll see when I can get you in there on the private schedule."

"Thank you, Courtney, I really appreciate it."

"You are very welcome, Jason."

Just as Courtney was about to say something, a surprising knock came at the door followed by Marco announcing that Sonny was there to see Jason. When Sonny walked in, his look of bewilderment was pretty hilarious. His look quickly changed from curiosity to panic when he remembered that Courtney was only ever at Jason's place when he was injured.

"Are you alright, man? How bad are you hurt? Wait, how did you get hurt?"

"That's not it at all. I'm fine, Sonny. Courtney was just here too...,"

Jason was struggling to come up with a reason because he really wasn't ready to share with anyone besides Courtney that he was remembering his past life, not even his family.

"I'm hosting an engagement party at my place on Saturday night at 6 for Nicholas and Emily since he's proposing to her tonight, and was wondering if Jason would like to come. Of course, you and Carly are invited too, but I haven't made it over to talk to Carly, yet. But once Nicholas told me what he was doing tonight, I have had all of this nervous energy. So, instead of calling people, I have been doing the inviting in person. Please tell Carly about the invite since I just noticed the time and have to be getting to G.H. I will get out of your guys' hair so you guys can do whatever it is that you two do. Thank you for seeing me so early this morning Jason; Emily will be so happy to see you!"

Part of Jason hated that Sonny had shown up and interrupted his time with Courtney. He was starting to really see how great of a person she was; she was full of compassion, empathy, kindness, and love. However, Jason could always sense a little bit of her heartbreak that she tried to keep under wraps at all times, but Jason just assumed he could sense it because of the pull he felt towards her. Jason begrudgingly stood up and walked Courtney to the door while Sonny moved to stand near the patio doors. He wasn't sure what he should do when it came to saying goodbye to Courtney, but when he looked at her smile something in him just automatically moved in for a hug.

He said, "Thank you for the invite," aloud, but whispered "thanks for everything, Courtney. I'll call you later to set up the MRI. Also, I wouldn't miss that party; thank you, Courtney."

Courtney hugged him right back and whispered, "You call me anytime you need me. You're very welcome. I look forward to seeing you all there. Goodbye Jason."

Jason felt a little empty when she pulled away from the hug; he had not hugged her since the accident. He opened the door and said goodbye when she walked through it. When Jason turned around, his best friend was staring at him with the most curious look he had ever seen.

"You want to tell me what I walked in on just now?"

"Honestly, Sonny, she was here to invite me to that party."

"Jason, don't lie to me, you have never been good at lying to me. You can deny that something is going on, but remember that I just saw you hug her. And you haven't hugged her since you woke up. I certainly am not trying to stop your relationship with her because I think whatever relationship you can have with her would be a good thing for the both of you. I just want you to give me a heads up about what is going on with you, even if it is just you and Courtney trying to be friends."

Jason could tell that even if he said that they were just trying out a friendship that Sonny wouldn't believe him. He was his best friend, brother, mentor, and so much more; he never liked being deceptive with Sonny, and he knew then that he would have to spill the beans to someone other than Courtney. "_Who knows this could be a good thing. Another sounding board couldn't hurt, and things you are afraid of telling Courtney because you don't wish to hurt her- you can now tell Sonny. That's breaking your promise to her, though, and that isn't fair. Another sounding board is good, though, but just don't let it push Courtney out of the way because she deserves this just as much as you do." _Jason took a few deep breaths and looked around his penthouse nervously before spilling the beans to his best friend.

"Okay, but you have to promise to keep quiet until I'm ready to tell your blabber mouth of a wife and anyone else I choose to. I had a dream last night that featured my last moments as a Quartermain. I called Courtney, and she offered to help me remember my past life and figure out why I am remembering who I used to be after all of this time."

Sonny's shocked look matched the way Courtney was feeling on her way down the elevator. "_Did he really just hug me? He remembers me or at least felt something towards me after he woke up. I can't believe that I have been living these past years like some kind of zombie because I didn't want to feel anything because the last time I did the man I loved didn't even remember me, but come to find out- he did." _Courtney's thoughts were cut short by her phone ringing. She answered it without even looking at the name of the caller.

"Hello, this is Dr. Courtney Matthews. How can I help you?"

"Court, this is Monica, I have your test results. Is there any way that you can squeeze a meeting with me in? I really want to see you today."

"Monica, you never needed to see me that urgently, and you have checked my blood work for years since I only have basic doctorial knowledge about the pancreas. Just tell me, what's going on?"

"Courtney, I don't want to tell you over the phone. Just please make some time for me today, and I will tell you then."

"No, Monica, I don't want to wait! If it is something that I need to face that urgently, then I want to know now! My pancreas levels have been elevated for years ever since my year of a meltdown and not taking care of myself after Jason's accident. I can't do anything to lower them; you know how hard I've tried to. Please, Monica, just tell me."

"God, Courtney, I'm so sorry. After I saw your levels this month, I used one of the extra tubes to check your blood counts. Courtney, I need you to get a PET scan because all of your blood work is pointing to pancreatic cancer, and I need to see what and how big of a tumor we are dealing with as soon as possible. Don't worry, my dear, we will fight this together; you have been my daughter for years and always will be. Please just look at your schedule and tell me when you want to have the scan done."

Courtney could not believe what she was hearing, and it was all she could do to hold it together long enough to hang up the phone. As tears started to fall from her eyes, her mind started to race. "_How many more things can hit me today? I just want to go back to bed. How am I going to help Jason or any of my patients for that matter when I am going to be fighting a type of cancer that doesn't give up easily? How am I going to do this at all? I want to know what I did to karma that was so terrible so that I can make it right."_

_Someone upstairs is working in mysterious ways. Will this new revelation bring Courtney and Jason closer together or drive them apart?_

Thank you for reading, and I would love for you to comment!

Kate(:


End file.
